utanoprincesamafandomcom-20200223-history
Cecil Aijima
|height=2.2 |Age: 16(1 Season) 17(2 Season) |maxwidth=20 |tab1=Cecil Aijima |tab2=Game |tab3=Anime |tab4=Manga |tab5=Relationships }} With Camus With Ranmaru Kurosaki With Otoya Ittoki, Masato Hijirikawa, Syo Kurusu With Ren Jinguji, Syo Kurusu|color = |font-color = white|Name = Cecil Aijima|kanji name = 愛島セシル（あいじま せしる)|romaji name = Aijima Seshiru|birthday = October 31|weight = 58 kg (128 lb)|gender = Male|horoscope = Scorpio|specialty = Flute|seiyuu = Toriumi Kousuke (鳥海 浩輔)|seiyuu kid = Minase Inori (水瀬 いのり) (child) (anime)|fandisk = Amazing Aria, playable|music = Playable|debut = Playable|allstar = Playable|music2 = Playable|height = 77 cm (5' 10")|image = |age = Unknown/Around 16 (Season 1) Around 17 (Season 2) 20+ (Season 3)|seiyuukid = Minase Inori (水瀬 いのり) (child) (anime)|relatives = King of Agnapolis (father) Kotomi Aijima (mother) Ittoki Otoya (maternal half-brother)|allstaras = Playable}} Cecil Aijima (愛島 セシル, Aijima Seshiru) is a character in the Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ series and a member of the idol group ST☆RISH. He is voiced by Kousuke Toriumi (鳥海 浩輔, Toriumi Kousuke). Appearance He has dark brown hair and has tan skin color and green eyes. He also goes to Saotome Academy He was a black cat when he was cursed. He also has a purple tattoo on his upper right chest. Cecil also wears a blue necklace at all times which contain muses in them which assist him in writing beautiful poetry. This necklace was used to connect people with the gods. Personality Cecil was at first cheeky during the first parts of the Master Course and had wanted nothing to do with becoming an idol, often stating that he only cared about being with Haruka Nanami. Once he realized he wanted to become an idol due to members of ST☆RISH inspiring him, he pulled himself together. Cecil often gives advice to the other members of ST☆RISH. He is very insightful and sensitive to the feelings of others, likely because of the spiritual and cultural influences of his country. Despite mystical first impressions, Cecil actually carries himself with child-like spirit and curiosity. At times he is unintentionally rude or too forward because of his inability to sense what is appropriate in the culture that he is in. He is enthusiastic about nearly everything in Japan. Perhaps because of his royal upbringing, he is used to getting what he wants and is often confused when he can't instantly have it. This is shown at one point in Amazing Aria, where he requests to purchase a shopping mall. Later in the series, he learns and matures, often demonstrating modesty and respect. History The prince of Agnapolis who was cursed and turned into a black cat. In the anime, he was the cat that Haruka Nanami is taking care of, Kuppuru. In the anime, he said that his country is from the far west. His poetry is made by muses that connect people with the gods. Plot Game See here: Aijima Cecil/Game. Anime See here: Aijima Cecil/Anime. Manga See here: Aijima Cecil/Manga. Relationships See here: Aijima Cecil/Relationships. '' Song Chronology |track1title = DESTINY SONG |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1arranger = Fujima Hitoshi }} |track1title = 情熱のデジャヴキス |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Fujima Hitoshi |track1arranger = Fujima Hitoshi }} |track1title = Eternity Love |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Fujima Hitoshi |track1arranger = Fujima Hitoshi |track2title = 愛と夢とアナタと |track2lyricist = RUCCA |track2composer = Fujima Hitoshi |track2arranger = Fujima Hitoshi }} |3=Camus}} & |3=Cecil}} |image = UNITDRAMA-CC.jpg |datereleased = October 26, 2011 |colorbg = |track1title = NorthWind and SunShine |track1info = (with |3=Camus}}) |track1lyricist = RUCCA |track1composer = Nakayama Masato |track1arranger = Nakayama Masato }} |track1title = RAINBOW☆DREAM |track1info = (as ST☆RISH) |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Fujima Hitoshi |track1arranger = Fujima Hitoshi }} |3=Ranmaru}} & |3=Cecil}} |image = SHUFFLEUNIT-RC.jpg |datereleased = November 28, 2012 |colorbg = |track1title = 恋色センチメンタル |track1info = (with |3=Ranmaru}}) |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1arranger = Kikuta Daisuke}} |track1title = マジLOVE2000% |track1info = (as ST☆RISH) |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1arranger = Iwahashi Seima |track2title = 夢追人へのSymphony |track2info = (as ST☆RISH) |track2lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track2composer = Nakayama Masato |track2arranger = Nakayama Masato }} |track1title = 星のファンタジア |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Fujima Hitoshi |track1arranger = Fujima Hitoshi |track2title = Happiness |track2lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track2composer = Fujima Hitoshi |track2arranger = Fujima Hitoshi }} |track1title = 愛のREINCARNATION |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Fujima Hitoshi |track1arranger = Fujima Hitoshi }} |track1title = 天下無敵の忍び道 |track1info = (with |3=Otoya}}, |3=Masato}}, and |3=Syo}}) |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1arranger = Evan Call }} |track1title = マジLOVEレボリューションズ |track1info = (as ST☆RISH) |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1arranger = Iwahashi Seima |track2title = サンキュ |track2info = (as ST☆RISH) |track2lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track2composer = Fujita Junpei |track2arranger = Fujita Junpei }} |track1title = Code: T.V.U |track1info = (with Ren and Syo) |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Fujima Hitoshi |track1arranger = Fujima Hitoshi |track2title = GREEN AMBITION |track2lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track2composer = Agematsu Noriyasu |track2arranger = Suematsu Ryouta }} Game Appearance Gallery ''See here: Aijima Cecil/Gallery. Trivia *His official age is listed as "Unknown" (年齢不詳) for the game Debut as well as the anime, though he appears similar in age to the ST☆RISH boys (notably, at the least around the age of Syo, the youngest, and Otoya), while along with them also addressing the older boys as "senpai" (similar to an upperclassman role in Japan). *Just like all the members of ST☆RISH, he has a designated theme color. For Cecil, it is green. *Cecil is the only foreign member of ST☆RISH. *According to Ai's data, Cecil dislikes and is scared of water and fish, most likely due to living in the desert. *Cecil has a pet panther named Luu Luu. *During Original or Repeat game, he only appears once in each of the six guys' routes, giving the heroine pieces of advice. The only exception is in his route where he finally makes a permanent appearance. *Otoya and Cecil are half-brothers by a mother. *Given Otoya's estimated age at the time of Kotomi's disappearance and Cecil's birthdate, Cecil may be at least seven months younger than Otoya, which would make him the second youngest member of ST☆RISH. However, his official age remains unconfirmed. *The official website for the anime confirmed Syo's and Otoya's ages to both be 15, along with Haruka's being the same age as them. However, since Otoya's birthday is in April (April 11''th),'' not long after a Japanese school year begins (April 1''st), should the series' school system be based on Japan's, he'd age right after the beginning of the school year to 16. In comparison, Syo's birthday (the date of which he also shares with Natsuki - June 9th) follows Otoya's; meaning Syo would age after him, but ''not long after as well. This would also apply to Cecil, whose birthday is October 31st (following Syo's, who'd age before him) also coming after April; and possibly Haruka, noted to be the same age as Otoya and Syo (though she is not given an official birthdate). (If Haruka were the same age as both of them, based on a real world system, this would place her birthday after April 1st, and possibly before Syo's June 9th.) Category:Aijima Cecil Category:Agnapolis Category:Idols Category:ST☆RISH Category:Stub Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Love Interest Category:Shining Entertainment